Loving Him
by nishanightray
Summary: Just nine short stories about my OTP: BlackStar/Kid (I love it). 1. Look at me! 2. Once again 3. Vanishing 4. Inability 5. Nothing updated!
1. Look at me!

me: hello! i love this pairing so I decided to try writing something! Hope you will enjoy! c:

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Soul Eater or any characters of its, I own just my stories.

* * *

**_Look at me!_**

It was a nice morning, which was ideal for a good lecture -so Death the Kid was reading a book sitting on his desk. He was quiet and silent.

At the opposite there was the most caotic guy of the school, BlackStar, observing him, but Kid didn't seem to have noticed, and that was something that annoyed BlackStar the most.

"Oi, Kid" he said. He didn't like when others didn't pay attention to him; no one was allowed to ignore him, neither -or _especially_- Kid.

"Oi" he called for him again, but Kid seemed to be too absorbed by his lecture.

Since that day not even Tsubaki was there to clap for him, BlackStar couldn't just resist anymore. He just hated to feel alone and ignored.

"GEEZ KID HOW DO YOU DARE TO IGNORE THE ONE WHO WILL SURPASS GOD, ME!" He yelled and jumped on him.

Kid blinked as he was pinned down on the desk and had to drop the book.

"What do you think you're doing?" He asked glaring at him as if he wanted to pierce him. BlackStar didn't seem to be scared of his killing glare and smirked: "I know I'm the most attractive guy in the world, but if you continue to stare at me like that you're going to wear me out. "

"Let me go" Kid demanded. BlackStar shook his head.

"I'm going to punish you for ignoring me" He said grinning. Kid had just two seconds to understand what he meant 'cause the guy was already coming closer to him.

"W-wait…" he started to blabber. Their lips was barely separated. But before something happened, they heard Tsubaki calling for his meister.

"Oh, right! I have a mission today. Well, bye!" BlackStar said and freed Kid, who sighed in relief as he was saved in corner. He picked up his book, but before he could open it BlackStar turned again and said: "Forgot something", then grabbed his shoulders and kissed him fiercely on his lips. Kid opened his golden eyes wide, not understanding what was happening.

BlackStar licked gently his bottom lip and then went kissing him with tongue, while the other guy was petrified on the spot.

"BlackStaaaaar" Tsubaki called again. Finally the blue haired meister stopped kissing his friend.

Kid's heart was beating so fast he thought he was going to die. "W-what…!" he managed to stutter blushing furiously. BlackStar grinned stupidly.

"Just making sure you won't stop thinking about the awesome me till I'm back" he stated then jumped off the window and reached for Tsubaki.

"Get out from the door, freak!" Kid yelled turning redder as the meister sent him an air kiss. The raven haired boy had in mind to hit him with the book, but he controlled himself for the sake of the book itself. And maybe a little because the kiss wasn't actually so bad.

He heard BlackStar yelling "TSUBAKI, TIME TO SURPASS G-D! LET'S GOOOO!"

Kid touched his lips and a smile slightly formed on his lips.

"…That idiotic ego-monkey".


	2. Once again

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Soul Eater, nor its characters. I only own my stories.

* * *

**_Once again_**

That was something he would never experience again: to have BlackStar, the idiotic ego-monkey who was firmly convince he'll be surpassing God, sleepover at his mansion.

It was incredible how the star was able to destroy half of his room in about thirty seconds, thirty seconds in which he had make the mistake of going to the bathroom.

"YOU SIMMETRY DESTROYER! HOW ARE YOU GOING TO COMPENSATE FOR THIS?" Kid shouted then pulled his raven hair and started scratching his head furiously.

"Which was this book's place? And that stuff? Where were Patty's giraffe peluches placed? Where is Liz's nails polish?! Aaaaargh!" He started looking around, trying to mentally place anything that was messed up by the star.

"Those things are just nuisances compared to my awesomeness!" BlackStar stated then laughed. Kid glared furiously at him and hissed "_Get. Out. Now_."

"C'mon Kiddo!" BlackStar frowned and complained. "I'll help you out!"

"No! Just go somewhere and sit still! Don't you dare touch anything, understood?!"

"Okay, okay, I promise I'll be a good boy" BlackStar pouted and went to the restroom.

Kid sighed and started cleaning all the room. He finished tidying up after about half an hour and He stayed admiring his word with dazzling eyes for another half an hour: He just loved how things were placed in a symmetrical way. Well, he just love symmetry that's all.

His anger and frustration was totally vanished, absorbed by the regained symmetry.

Then he remembered about BlackStar and went to the restroom. "BlackStar?" He asked then froze: the star had fallen asleep, with his back rested against the wall and his arms crossed on his chest. Kid blushed, he couldn't help thinking he was cute though he was so troublesome.

"Hey BlackStar" he sighed leaning closer to him to wake him up.

BlackStar's breathe was quietly, and his eyelids was softly closed. He looked really peaceful. And cute, just too cute. Kid leaned in closer, as he was hypnotized.

Then suddenly BlackStar opened his eyes and cupped his face in his hands. Kid's golden eyes widened as the star kissed him on the lips, lightly, then grinned: "That was a goodnight kiss".

Kid blinked then frowned: "BlackStar, it's 6 o' clock in the afternoon".

BlackStar laughed: "I'm so awesome I can change time!"

"Yeah, sure…" Kid sweatdropped. How could BlackStar possibly be so stupid? But the real idiot was Kid himself since he liked the way BlackStar was.

He grabbed his hand while the star was going to leave the room. "Hey" Kid grumbled.

"What?" BlackStar blinked in confusion. Kid blushed and whispered: "Once again?"

BlackStar blinked once more, then grinned as he intertwined their fingers and kissed him again.

"Any time you want…"


	3. Vanishing

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Soul Eater no its characters. I only own my stories.

* * *

**_Vanishing_**

They were studying in BlackStar's room.

"Oy Kiddo, I heard you just returned back from a mission. Aren't you tired?" he asked.

Kid looked annoyed. "I'm a Shinigami, Shinigamis do not feel tired" he answered and leaned his face against his hand mumbling something. He was tired, indeed, but he would never admit that in front of BlackStar. The blue-haired boy let it slip and decided it was too hot to continue sitting still. "Well, I'm going to get ice cream" he declared and stood up.

"What? And your studies?"

"Screw those. I don't want to melt here."

"Whatever." Kid glared and then looked back on his exercises. BlackStar snorted and went out.

He went to the ice-cream seller that was on the corner of the street and bought two lemon ice lolly; but he had already finished his in four steps so he had to do an enormous effort to not eat Kid's too. When he entered his house, he put it in the fridge and called for his friend, but found the house extremely silent. That made him worry.

'He didn't go back, did he?' BlackStar hoped not. He rushed to his room and opened the door. The sun sneaked out of the window, flashing upon his eyes so that he had to cover them with one hand. When he could see again, he saw him.

Kid should have been really tired, because he feel asleep on the table –he was resting his head on his arms and snoring quietly. BlackStar came closer, as silent as possible to not wake him.

A little smile formed on his lips. Kid was tired but nonetheless he accepted to study with him. He was so prideful, yet sweet.

"You really can't live without me, huh" He whispered, looking at him as hypnotised.

Kid's skin was so pale and cold that sometimes he doubted he was alive, sometimes he was really scared of losing him. He seemed almost unreachable.

BlackStar leaned in closer and kissed him softly on his forehead.

When Kid looked so defenceless, so fragile, so… beautiful, BlackStar couldn't help but feel afraid of losing him. As if he was vanishing before his eyes.

Kid opened his eyes a half hour later. "…Black…Star…?" he murmured while rubbing his eyes sheepishly. Then he suddenly realized he had fallen asleep in his friend's room and blushed, how could he do such a terrible mistake? He looked BlackStar in the eyes, searching for words, thoughts, anything that regarded him. The boy suddenly smiled and said: "Huh, Kid, I have something to say" He said. Kid trembled like a leaf.

"W-what is it?!" He managed to blabber.

"Er… I ate your ice lolly. I was hot and you were sleeping so I ate it" He confessed.

Kid sighed in relief: "O-okay, it's not a problem. I didn't really want it either".

"Okay" BlackStar said, then grinned and leaned in to whisper into his ear: "Oy, Kiddo, you're cute when you sleep, you know?"

Since Kid blushed hard at this, BlackStar grinned again.

He would never let go of him. He would never let him vanish.


	4. Inability

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Soul Eater nor its characters. I only own my stories.

* * *

**_Inability_**

Blackstar couldn't help but stare.

Kid's soul was so bright and big that he couldn't help but look at him in disbelief and admiration. That azure light filled his eyes and he felt like he couldn't move.

Even though he had seen his soul many times now, it was like this everytime.

He just couldn't help it.

Kid's eyes were bright golden jewels which made his breath stop.

It was so humiliating for him, to be put on knees by that guy.

How could he dare to beat him when he was going to surpass even God?

That wasn't right at all.

And he felt his need growing. He wanted to catch that light and keep it all for himself. He wanted Kid all for himself, he wanted to see those proud golden eyes filled with desire, to touch that pale skin and hear Kid's voice calling for his name.

"Good work, Kid. You can sit now" Stein said and Kid released his soul.

His light disappeared all of sudden and BlackStar was snapped out of his trance.

They were in the forest, doing an exercitation and he was sitting under a tree since he had already passed the test.

Kid walked to him with his hands in pocket, acting cool as if he was Soul, and frowned seeing him like that. "What are you doing? Looking so defenceless" he observed, blinking.

Blackstar smiles slightly and grabbed his wrist, forcing his hand to leave the pocket.

Kid was so surprised he didn't oppose any resistance when Blackstar trapped him between his body and the tree.

"What are you doing, thickhead?" he asked, placing the left hand on his chest intending to push him away. Blackstar grinned.

"Who's the one being defenceless?" He whispered and bit his ear softly, gaining a quiet moan from the other boy.

"Hey… Blackstar… what's your problem…?" Kid whispered as Blackstar trailed kisses all over his pale neck. The guy didn't answer but kissed his lips deeply.

Kid moaned and opened his eyes a little, only to find out that Blackstar was gazing at him while kissing. "What—" He said but Black shut his mouth with another kiss.

When they separated, Kid was breathless and Blackstar lost again in his golden gaze.

"This is all your fault, you know" He said.

Kid looked at him, not understanding what he meant.

Blackstar didn't say anything else and kissed him again.

_It's your fault if I got caught up in your golden trap…_

_It's your fault this pain in the chest…_

_…this inability to breath. _


	5. Nothing

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Soul Eater nor its characters. I only own my stories.

* * *

**_Nothing_**

Liz sighed. Things were just weird that morning.

To start with, Patty was reading a book.

And then, her nail polish finished so she used different colours and the result was not really perfect. But the weirdest thing was that Kid didn't even notice it.

Normally, he would have screamed in pain seeing her asymmetrically coloured nails and he would have begged her to let him do her nails even if this would have taken him months of preparations –yes, he meant literally _months of preparations_.

But that morning Liz's nails were utterly asymmetric and Kid didn't even notice it.

The blondie was beginning to worry, perhaps the world had lost his logical meaning somewhere. Still, everything else seemed to be normal.

Maka had already maka-chopped Soul five times because of his inelegant comments on her flat chest, Blackstar was shouting his usual refrain ("I'm-gonna-surpass-God-and-you-aren't-worth-of-me ") to people who had the bad luck of passing near him and Tsubaki tried to calm down the three of them, but that was pretty much impossible. Stein looked incredibly interested in a cat sitting on the window, which was never good –the poor cat didn't know that the crazy scientist was thinking of sectioning it.

Liz waved his hand in front of Kid, but the boy was gazing intently at something.

She sighed and turned to Patty, curious of what she was reading, and was relieved to find out that her sister was only looking at coloured figures.

At least one thing had sense.

"Oi, Kid" Liz said touching his shoulder. "Is something wrong?"

He jumped slightly, but regained immediately his composture.

"It's nothing" mumbled.

Still, his _nothing_ had azure hair and had now climbed on Stein's desk and was shouting towards him -probably nonsenses, like: "Kid, listen! I'm gonna be better than any god, included you! You heard me? I'm better than you!"- and laughed as if he said the most intelligent thing in the world.

Kid shrugged and smirked. "As if" He replied to Blackstar.

Then he stood up and left. Liz shook her head, not understanding what passed through his mind. Kid turned to look at Blackstar, who was now slightly pouting.

Then he turned again and blushed.

It would be better if his _nothing _wasn't this stupid. But still.


End file.
